My Immortal
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: Megan and her friend Kasey are WWE Divas, but when Megan's boyfriend dumps her she finds comfort in the only guy that feels the exact same way. Randy Orton fic. Please R
1. Sad and all alone

Disclaimer: I only own Megan, Kasey, and David.

Sad and All Alone 

Megan felt depressed and not really herself for the past three weeks. She was sitting in her room of the HSBC Arena, listening to the song My Immortal on full blast volume. Randy Orton walked in looking for her.

"Why do you have the song on repeat full blast with the lights off Meg? You need to concentrate on your match against Christy tonight." Randy said to his very close friend. As he turned on the lights, he saw that she was crying.

Megan said as Randy was hugging his friend, "I don't want the fans of World Wrestling Entertainment seeing me like I have been crying over something stupid and silly of having never to see now my ex-boyfriend, who I loved dearly. Randy...I need you now more than ever."

Megan won her match of course. She always does. After she came back from her match, she wanted to see her very best friend since forever. Megan and Kasey been through a lot together. Kasey opened the door and let her friend inside.

Inside Kasey's locker room, who was also a WWE diva was their good friend David and Kasey's boyfriend John Cena. David, who Megan hasn't seen or talked to in like two months was sitting on Kasey's couch next to Cena.

"The three of you and Randy have been so good to me since the break up. I don't know how to thank you guys. Kase, I know you have to get ready for your match, its next. Good-Luck, I'm going to go see Randy. I think he had something for me."

When Megan got to Randy's locker room, there was a single red rose with a note attached to the door. The note read:

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our date, but something important came up. I hope you can forgive me. I will always care for you." Randy

Megan took her rose and entered Randy's room. She put the rose in some water and laid on the couch underneath some blankets feeling again sad and all alone.

It was about eleven thirty at night by the time Randy came back to gather his bags and stuff from his locker room at the arena. When he walked in, he noticed Megan was still there sound asleep on the couch in his room. He didn't want to wake her, but knew he had to to leave for the next show two days away. He called Cena on his cell to have him help with his bags.

Cena helped carry Randy's bags as Randy carried Megan to his car for the ride to New York City at Madison Square Garden. Randy put Megan in the back seat as he drove to the big city.


	2. Randy's Feelings

Disclaimer: I own Megan, Kasey, and David. That's it.

Randy's Feelings 

As Randy was driving to New York City, he was looking at Megan through the rearview mirror. She wasn't awake yet and Randy was just staring at her thinking about how could he, the man that she loved forever just put an end to their relationship. Randy also thought out loud: "If you were my girl, I would never treat you like that Jackass Justin Timberlake. I knew that relationship wasn't going to last."

As Randy said the last part of what he was thinking, Megan woke up smiling on seeing Randy there. She climbed to the front seat of the car and said, "Thank you for the rose. I love it." Randy looked towards Megan and said, "Well this rose is as beautiful as you are, Meg. And I mean it. Now, what should we do today since we have a day off?"

"I'm going to call Kasey and John to see what they're up to today, if that's alright with you." Megan said to Randy.

Megan, Kasey, David, Randy, and John decided to go to a New York City Night Club to have some fun. When they got inside, Randy and John went to the bar and got some drinks for themselves and the others. Megan, Kasey, and David went straight to the dance floor.

At the bar, John was looking at Randy who was starring at Megan who was dancing and having fun. "I know what your looking at, but what are you thinking about? If I know it, why don't you just ask her? I can tell you are not going to be your self if you don't do it now." John told his friend.

"I want to, but I can't do it. I don't know how she feels about me. What if I ask her and she rejects me. Will she still want to be my friend? That's the one thing I don't want to ruin." Randy told his best friend John Cena.

John said, "Do you want me to see if she likes you that way?" Randy looked at him and said, "You would do that for me so I won't feel like an idiot when I ask her!"

John looked at Randy and then went for the dance floor. "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

On the dance floor, John went to the girls and David and asked him if he could dance with his girl. Before he grabbed Kasey, he over heard the conversation.

"Megan if you love him, just come right out and tell him. I don't think it will hurt your friendship, I think it will make the friendship stronger. I want you to tell Randy how you truly feel. Promise me Megan!" Kasey told Megan before she saw John next to David waiting for her.

Kasey ran up to John and pulled him to the dance floor. The song that was playing was Yeah by Usher. Megan asked if Randy was coming and John said, "Yeah. He'll be here in a bit. He's in the men's room." Meg just danced with David while waiting for Randy.

When Randy got to the dance floor, David let Megan dance with him. He knew about the feelings that Randy had towards her but promised him that he wouldn't tell her. The next song following Yeah was All I Have To Give by the Backstreet Boys.

Megan, while dancing with Randy was resting her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy turned his head to John and saw him nod to what Randy was thinking of asking him. All he had to do was get the courage of telling her.


	3. Randy Tells Megan

Disclaimer: I only own Megan, Kasey, and David.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. **

Randy Tells Megan 

After the song was over Randy took Megan's hand and led her to one of the V.I.P rooms. "Where are we going?" Megan asked Randy.

"I need to tell you something and I want it to be just the two of us when I tell you this." Randy said as he sat on the couch next to Megan.

Before Randy could speak, Megan said, "Randy…I love you. I hope that's what you wanted to tell me because I feel the same way. I just didn't want to ruin the friendship that we've already made." She leaned in forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Randy didn't break the kiss knowing that the girl he loves, loves him in return. They returned to their group of friends and returned to dancing to the song "I Just Want You." 

Kasey looked at her now happy and energetic friend Megan, dancing with her now claimed boyfriend Randy Orton. She was happy for Megan that she finally got what she wanted.

They left the club around 2:30 a.m. and headed back to the hotel When Megan and Randy entered their room, they went straight to bed.

**Madison Square Gardens **

Megan and her friends got things settled in their locker rooms and looked over on what was happening for this week. Meg saw that Eric put her in a storyline where she starts to betray Randy and decides to be a new manager for Cena.

"Meg, I want to discuss something with you about tonight, let's talk in the hall." Cena broke the silence in the room and headed to the door.

In the hallway, John started out by, "Ok, I see that your match is against Kasey. I'm supposed to come out and save you instead of Kasey. Do you want to do this or this?" (Whispers softly into Meg's ear.) "Let's do your second choice. I think we will get a greater response from our fans if we do that." Megan answered Cena. "Ok. Sounds like a plan." Cena said as he opened the door to reenter the room. It was only two hours till show time and everyone was chilling in the locker room playing Smackdown Vs Raw on Megan's playstation 2.

"Randy that's not fair. You promised me that you wouldn't RKO me if I was myself. Let's continue with an elimination chamber match, who's playing?" Megan asked her friends. "Not now Meg. It's about time to begin the show." Randy said.

**Raw **

"In the ring a member of the untouchables, Chris Jericho." The ring announcer introduced his opponent after he was in the ring, who was Batista of Evolution.

The match ended by Batista tapping out to the walls of Jericho. Jericho lifted his arms in victory and left the ring.

**Backstage **

"Bischoff wanted to know if that was alright with you. Are you sure you're up for this?" Megan was talking to Randy Orton in the hallway.

"Yeah. No problem. But Meg there's something…" Randy got interrupted by Cena.

"Hey Meg! Good luck tonight. It doesn't look like your gonna need it though." Cena said to Megan as the cameras fade to the next match.

Dawn Marie and Rey Mysterio are in the ring. They are waiting for their opponents to start the math. Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie entered the ring and the match began.

Miss Jackie and Dawn Marie started the match with some chick slaps to one another's faces. Miss Jackie than takes Dawn Marie and super kicks her down to the mat. Miss Jackie than walks over to Charlie and tags him into the ring.

Charlie before Dawn Marie got her tag in, Charlie took Dawn and superplexed her to the outside. Charlie then elbowed Rey Mysterio to the outside of the ring. He climbed out to the floor and grabbed Dawn and DDT her. Charlie tagged in Miss Jackie and Jackie pinned Dawn Marie for the win of the match.

**Commercial Break **

Edge and Eddie Guerreo's match is next, but before that got started, the camera's showed John Cena and Kasey talking about something.

"What was that about? Why were you giving Megan support in our match for later on tonight? You should be giving me support." Kasey told John Cena before heading out for her match.

"Kase. I was just wishing her good luck. Isn't that what friends' do, give each other support and things like that." Cena told Kasey as he was sitting on the couch.

"Fine be that way. If you are going to be a bitch about this, I don't want you to come to ringside with me. You will help lose my concentration when I wrestle Megan tonight." Kasey told Cena.

Eddie Guerrero's music came on and he came out to the ring driving his low-rider. As Eddie climbed out of the car, Edge's theme song began and made his way towards the ring.

Edge is powerbombed to the mat after being hit with a trashcan. Eddie waits for Edge to get up, and then frogsplashs him on top of a stop sign laying on the mat. 1-2-3. Eddie leaves the ring to a ton of boos as he yells at the crowd.

**Commercial Break **

As we came back from the commercial break, Kasey started in the ring and Lillian called Megan out as her opponent. Megan's theme comes on(Tear Away from Drowning Pool) and she entered the ring.

Megan started out by giving Kasey slaps to the mid-section. Megan then gave Kasey a dropkick. As Megan went for the cover, Kasey kicked Megan right into her throat. Kasey went to the outside of the ring and pulled out a sledgehammer. Kasey brought the sledgehammer into the ring and as she was about to hit Megan with it, John Cena came running out to stop Kasey from destroying her friendship between them. Kasey looked passed Cena and hit Megan in the ribs with the sledgehammer.

Kasey left the ring, looking at John with an angry look upon her face. John helped Megan up and as Megan was half way out of the ring, John brought her back into the ring and gave her tender lips a passionate kiss in front of the world wide audience. They left the ring happily holding hands with one another.

**Commercial Break **

As we came back from the commercial break, we found John Cena fighting with Kasey.

"How could you help her? I knew what I was doing to win my match." Kasey was yelling at John Cena.

"Kase, just look at what you did to Megan. You probably broke her ribs. Here's a question for you, What are you going to do when I leave this locker room to see if Megan is going to be able to wrestle for the next coming weeks?" John left the room before he could here Kasey's response.

Lillian was in the ring as she called out Bradshaw for his match against The Undertaker. Bradshaw had just entered the ring awaiting Undertakers arrival. The Undertaker's theme came on and he entered to the ring.

Bradshaw started things off by giving Undertaker an Irish whip and than a clothesline. Undertaker hit the mat. Bradshaw was about to give undertaker the Russian leg drop, but Undertaker sat up and stretched out his arm to give him a chokeslam. Undertaker decided to give him the tombstone. Taker pinned Bradshaw and won the match.

**Raw 10:45 pm **

"Randy, what were you going to tell me earlier tonight? By the way…I'm sorry about John interrupting our discussion." Megan asked Randy Orton who was oiling his chest for his match.

"Meg, don't worry about it. But I have to know something. Are you with John?" Randy asked Meg. "Like you said, Don't worry about it." Meg kissed Randy and headed for the ring. "Aren't you coming?"

**10:50 pm**

"Making his way towards the ring with Megan, from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton." Lillian announced to everyone.

The match started by Randy Orton giving Triple H slaps to the mid-section, upperbody area. Randy then Irish whipped Triple H into the rope. Triple H bounced back and was met by a dropkick from Randy. Randy attempted the RKO, but was countered by a powerbomb by Triple H. While Triple H had the referee distracted, Megan stepped up onto the ring and handed Randy a sledgehammer. The referee saw that Randy was about to use the sledgehammer and started to grab it away from him. Triple H caught a glimpse at Megan as she took off her top for Randy to get the pin fall victory, and the heavyweight title.


	4. Questioning Love

Disclaimer: I only own Megan, Kasey and David.

Questioning Love 

After Raw Megan, Randy, Kasey, John, Torrie, Edge, Billy Kidman, and Trish Stratus went to a new club called Jericho's.

Inside the club, Kasey and Megan took the girls to the dance floor. The guys ordered drinks and found a table.

"Randy! Are you jealous that I took advantage of Megan on Raw tonight? Because if you are, I can always have them switch the storyline around a little bit." Cena asked Randy sitting at the table watching the girls dance to the music.

"Na man. We both know that she loves me. Did you see what she did before I took off for my match?" Randy answered his friend.

"Yay man. Let's hit the floor. The girls are waiting for us." Cena told his friend. On the way towards the dance floor, Randy and John bumped into Jericho.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you here." Chris Jericho told his friends Randy and John. "What are you guys doing here?"

"John and I took the girls and some friends here to check out your new joint. It looks good so far." Randy answered.

**Smackdown**

"Smackdown is coming to you live from Dayton, Ohio. Look what we have here Cole, tonight's main event is a fatal four way for the WWE's Women's championship. But check out who's kicking off Smackdown, It's Shawn Michaels and the legendary Ric Flair." Tazz announced as Smackdown came onto the air.

"In the ring the one and only Ric Flair. Making his way towards the ring from San Antonio, Texas HBK Shawn Michaels." Lillian Garcia announced.

The match began by HBK and Flair exchanging right hands. Flair gave Shawn a shoulder thrust and then an Irish Whip to the ropes. Shawn ducks the clothesline, and went for the back legkick. Flair hits the mat, Michaels climbed the turnbuckle and lands the Sweet Chin Music and pined Flair for the victory.

"I don't know why Theadore Long put me in a match with Cena as my partner and not you, oh well I just have to wait and see who our oppoinents are." Megan told Randy as she was getting into the shower to get ready for her tag match.

The song Just Close Your Eyes came on and Christian came out for the next match. "This match is scheduled for one fall and his oppoinent is Charlie Haas." Lillian announced.

The match began and Christian started off by receiving a belly to belly suplex by Charlie Haas. Charlie than went for the jumping moonsalt, but got caught by Christian and the unprettier. Charlie countered the move with a DDT and got the pinfall victory. Charlie Hass won the match and left the ring.

Undertaker's theme came on and made his way towards the ring for the next match which was a two on one handicap match. Brock Lesnar and Kevin Nash was next to the ring, they entered the ring and the bell rang.

Undertaker and Brock started the match with an Irish Whip across the ring. Brock countered the move by a spinebuster. Undertaker then took Brock and gave him a chokeslam. Kevin Nash ran into the ring and was met by a bigboot. Undertaker tombstoned Brock and pined him for the victory.

**Commercial Break**

When we returned from the commercial break, Chris Jericho was headed to the ring. Shane McMahon's theme music came on and he headed to the ring for the match to begin.

Shane started with thunderous right arms to the mid-section of Chris Jericho. Shane then Irish Whipped Jericho into the ropes. Shane tried to go for the diving moonsalt, but was caught by a standing dropkick by Chris Jericho. Jericho put Shane into the walls, but Shane got to the ropes before he could tap out. Shane got up and gave Jericho a clothesline. He then climbed the turnbuckle and Jericho received the diving elbow and Shane got the pin and the victory over Chris Jericho.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall and it's a tag team match. Making there way towards the ring, the team of Megan and John Cena." They came out to Megan's theme song which is Tear Away by Drowning Pool.

"Their opponents from St Louis, Missouri Randy Orton and from Buffalo, New York Kasey."

The girls started the match off. Megan began by giving Kasey slaps to the upper body. Megan then gave Kasey a spinning head kick, which made Kasey loose her balance and she fell to the mat. Megan grabbed Kasey and stood her up. Kasey was wobbling around the ring so it made it hard for Megan to make her next move. Megan decided to tag in John Cena. Cena took Kasey and gave her the five knuckle shuffle. Randy ran into the ring and RKO'd Megan, but John Cena gave the F-U to Randy. John pinned Randy and got the victory for himself and Megan.

The girls got up from where they were laying and saw both men on one knee each holding a small box to each of the girls.

Randy took a mic and said, "Megan. Will you merry me?" Then Cena took the mic and said, "Kasey. Will you merry me?" The girls took each mic and both said, "Yes! We will merry you." They left the ring and showed the rings to the others as they went back to their dressing rooms.

Dawn Marie, Torrie, Lita, and Trish Stratus were ready for the women's championship fatal four way match. The first to the ring is Dawn Marie, then it's Lita. The third and fourth divas to the ring are Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson.

Dawn Marie and Trish Stratus went for each other first, so that left Torrie and Lita going after other. Dawn gave Trish ten slaps to her nose; she knew that was Trish's weak spot. As Dawn was working on Trish Stratus, Lita was working on Torrie Wilson. Lita gave Torrie the litacanarane, to make sure Torrie would stay down. Lita gave her the Twist Of Fate as well. Lita covered Torrie and won the match to become the new women's champion. This concludes Smackdown for this week.


	5. Wedding Shopping

Disclaimer: I only own Megan, Kasey, and David.

Wedding Shopping

Megan, Randy, Kasey, and John Cena took the night off from the house show, which was susposed to be in New Orleans but Vince gave them the night off to shop and get ready for the weddings. They were looking for dresses and tuxes at the biggest stores in New York City.

Megan and Kasey tried on all different kinds of dresses and they both settled on a white off the shoulder long with a train dress which cost them both $1500 each.

Megan and Kasey met the guys at Times Square around lunch time to see where they wanted to eat. They decided on a place called Snows Glory, the owner of which is Al Snow. Al sat them and they waited for their waitress Ivory to take their order.

"Kasey, we are going to have so much fun in the next couple weeks. Hey Randy, when does our plane leave for Cleveland?" Megan said as she was making lovable looks at Randy Orton.

"Um…Lets see. Today is Saturday and we have to be at Cleveland arena at 7:30 pm for the show to began at 9:00 pm, so we are leaving Sunday at 5:00 pm." Randy responded to Megan then he kissed her tenderly on her cheek.

After lunch the group went back to their hotel rooms. Randy and Megan had one room and John and Kasey had another. They wanted to get some sleep before they had to catch their plane.


End file.
